


The Meeting

by ASFAR



Series: Descent into Hell [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASFAR/pseuds/ASFAR
Summary: What happens when two monsters meet.





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own MacGyver

Mac was laughing. 

The blood soaked knife in his left hand glinted ominously when touched by the light.

He paid no attention to his blood soaked clothes.

Or the high amount of bodies around him.

Or the blood splashed across the walls.

Or the blood spilled on the floor.

Or a familiar dark figure appearing behind him.

“I see someone had fun.” Drawled Murdoc.

The blond took a sharp breath and licked his lips. What a coincidence. The first time he drops his mask and showed his real self; it’s the same time the man with the star role in his fantasies comes out. 

Each step the assassin makes is marked by a squishy sound of the boot meeting with the blood.

“You know.” – _squish_ \- “I came here” – _squish_ \- “to have” – _squish_ \- “some fun.” - _squish_ \-  “What” – _squish_ \- “am I” – _squish_ -  “going to do” – _squish_ \- “now?” whispered the dark man.

Mac wonders what the killer’s reaction is going to be. Murdoc is unpredictable that way; it is one good trait to have if one is a hired killer.

Truth is, it’s been a long time that the blond wanted to show his true self to the man; but it was never the right time. There was Nikki then Cage. The last had been taken cared off by Murdoc; the first...

Mac looked at his left, straight to the dead face of his ex-girlfriend. Then he smiled, the decision had been made.

The blond slowly turned around.

“I don’t know; but what I know is that I have a hotel suite two blocks away from here, that has a very nice bed that I want to try. Coming?” Replied Mac smirking.

Murdoc looked shocked, his jaw dropped a little.

“MacGyver?”

Mac laughed. The dark man still looked shocked. Wanting to make his intentions clear, the blond walked to the older man, until they were face to face and their noses almost touching.

“You didn’t reply to my invitation. Hotel suite, bed, all night. Coming?” Mac purred while looking in to the killer’s eyes letting his own reflect his lust and attraction.

The dark man grabbed his face and kissed him. It was all tongue and teeth.  When Murdoc bit his tongue, the blond tasted his own blood and moaned then he bit the older man’s lower lip drawing blood. When they broke off the kiss, Murdoc was still staring at him while cradling the blond’s face with his hands.

“This isn’t a mental breakdown because of your ex.”

It was a statement, not a question; the killer was sure this wasn’t an angry fit because of Nikki’s actions. He was right, of course.

“Correct, in a way.”

“Really, then what sparked this transformation?”

“Not a transformation. More like dropping a mask.”

Murdoc’s eyes lit with knowledge and his smile was all teeth.

“I see.” The assassin murmured.

“If you asked my mother the truth of what kind of child I was, she would tell you that I was a monster.” Mac whispered.

“Really?”

“Yes, people that tried to hurt or bother me had a tendency to get in some fatal accidents. My favourite was what happened to Stan. He was the typical jock that liked to bully others. The teachers ignored or didn’t realise. He liked to break in the school after hours to steal things that caught his eye. He somehow lit himself on fire and fell from the third floor.  The result was 75% of his body was burned and from the neck down he is paralysed.” Mac explained while smirking.

Murdoc chuckled.

“Why did you change?”

Mac frowned, how can he explained something that he himself is confused about it.

“For my mother. I could always see fear, terror anguish in her eyes. I don’t know if she feared me or feared for me. She told me to be a good boy, to stop hurting others, to stop being a monster... I guess being told enough times it stuck; it also helped when she told me stories of what would happen to monsters.”

Murdoc kissed him. It wasn’t like the one before, it was slow and tender.

“You don’t have to hide anymore, Angus.”

Mac smiled.

“You’re right. You know I said this before; I have a hotel suite with a nice bed. Coming?”

Murdoc smirked

“How could I refuse such thing? However I have to warn you that I like to bite and leave bruises.”

Mac cackled.

“Just the way I like it.”


End file.
